Harry Potter's Long Lost Daughter
by madam Louise HPHPHP
Summary: Evil Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, stole the Harry and Ginny Potter's Two year old daughter Lily . He placed a curse on her so that nobody could find her till her 11 birthday. Will Lily be able to love again after a 9 years of abuse ? and what will happen when she goes to Hogwarts ? Terrible summary. First ever story
1. Lily Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

(In this story Sirius Black and Severus Snape live)

"Lily get down here NOW !" A fat women bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Ma'am" Lily replied. Lily Davies was an ordinary girl with a terrible secret that only she ,her best friend bared and her tormentors. Lily quickly made her way down the stairs to meet the fat women.

"Here is a list of your chorus I expect them done by the time me and Daniel are home. Do you understand me girl ?" Thee wommen asked harshly.

"Yes" Lily answered. Suddenly the woman's face became as red as a tomato. She grabbed Lily's straight red hair and tugged on it.

"YES MA'AM. YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT, NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU. I TOOK YOU IN I WOULD KICK YOU OUT IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU TOO DO HOUSE WORK" The fat women shrieked. The fat woman's name was Avery. She had a fat neck with you could hardly see, a round full belly and two tree trunk legs. Her pig face stared down at Lily with her glassy eyes. Lily winced as the hold on her hair got tighter.

"Yes ma'am , sorry ma'am" Lily cried. A tear rolled down her face. Avery finally let go of the young girls hair. Averys hair was bleached blond ,very fine and short.

"Aww did I make little Lily cry ?" she sneered. Lily quickly dried her face with her tattered sleeve. "Daniel and I will be home by 11:30 PM. So them chorus better be done or I will tell Daniel too belt you again !" She threatened. Lily winced, Daniel was a skinny man with a terrible temper. She remembered the last time Daniel Belted her.

Flashback

"Girl come here !" Daniel grunted. Lily couldn't get up after the beating she had the previous day."Quickly" Daniel insisted but she couldn't her whole body felt numb. "FINE I'LL COME AND GET YOU" Daniel roared. She trembled in fear. Daniel's small body came into view. He was wearing a white stained vest and baggy jeans. He was holding something in his hands. Lily squinted but couldn't see. He swiftly got to the old mattress on the floor that she was laying on ad kicked her off it. She gasped in pain. She finally saw the item in his hands... it was a black leather belt. He hit her over and over again until her skin was red raw.

End of Flashback

Lily shivered at the memory at all cost she would try and avoid that punishment. Avery waddled over to the brown wooden door took one more look at the red haired girl and slammed the door. Lily sighed in relief _finally she is gone _Lily thought. "Well then better get on with them chorus" Lily sighed.


	2. The Potter's Fear

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

-Potter Manor-

"Harry , what if we never find her ?" A red hair women wailed.

"Ginny, we will find her her birthday is tomorrow. We just have too wait." Assured a man with black thick hair and bright green eyes. This man was Harry Potter, the man who saved the wizarding world from the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Ginny Potter (or Weasley) Harry's wife was Harry's best-friend sister Ronald Weasley , his wife Hermione was Harry's other best-friend.

"I hate that stupid Death Eater who took my baby away." Ginny sobbed. Tears streamed down her face. Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Pettigrew got what he deserved. The dementors kiss is unbearable" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah stupid death eater taking away our sister!" Harry heard a little voice whisper.

"Boys get in here !" Harry ordered. Two boys walked into the study. The older boy was James Sirius Potter he walked in first followed by his younger brother Albus Severus Potter. The boy were a image of Harry except they both had ginny warm brown eyes.

"Sorry Dad!" both the boys said in union. "We just can't wait too meet her" James added.

"I understand , but you can't listen to other's conversations" Harry scolded. "and why didn't you use the Extendable Ears that Uncle George gave you for christmas ?" Harry mumbled. Harry was partly raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black both members of the marauders. The marauders were a group of boys Remus Lupin (Moony), Sirius Black(Padfoot) ,James Potter(Prongs) and Peter Pettigrew(Wormtail) who plagued Hogwarts School Of Witch And Wizardry with pranks !

"Mum took them !" Albus replied.

"Harry don't encourage them" Ginny squealed. Ginny had confiscated all the boys pranking items until Sirius finds them and gives them to the boys before Hogwarts starts again, it's a yearly tradition !

"Sorry Gin" Harry said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss much too the boys disgust.

"Ewww Stop it" Albus shouted in disgust.

"Al it's not like you haven't seen it before remember when you walked in on them hav-" James pointed out.

"Excuse me ?" Ginny shouted.

"Nothing Mum" Albus shouted in reply. Albus turned as red as his mother's hair !

"Yeah that's what I thought!" Ginny stated.

"Mum, will Lily want to come home ?" James asked with a quiet voice.

"I don't know darling" Ginny whisperd.


	3. The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Authors Note : Hi Guys first of all I want to thank all the people who followed , reviewed and favorited you guys are awesome. Give yourself a pat on the back !

I was reading through the first chapter and I noticed I mispelled Chores. I know I know I'm an idiot oops a daisy.

Sorry Guys forgive me and if you like this story give me a tiny weenie review. :)

bye guys

Louise

Chapter 3 : The Time Has Come

Lily had finally finished all of her chores. She checked the time yes she thought still have fifteen minutes 'till Avery and Daniel come back ! She sat on the floor twirling her long red locks. Lily was a pretty girl her heart shape face included full girly lips , a small button nose , high cheekbones and her beautiful emerald eyes. Lily was a bright girl she was top of her class. She didn't make any friends except Annabeth(Anna for short) people didn't like her or Annabeth because strange things always seemed to happen around them like once someone was making fun of Anna calling her a freak Lily heard and suddenly the windows in the classroom smashed or when Lily had a broken rib from Daniel the previous night Anna reached out her hand touched Lily's side and suddenly the pain and Anna classed themselves as freaks they had been called it so many times they started to believe it. Anna was often hit and abused by her father because he believed her to be a child of a demon because of the things she could do. The only thing stopping her father killing her is her mother. Lily and Anna had planned to run away as soon as they started Comprehensive school. She was attending a public school called Ridgewood Comprehensive. She suddenly heard a

noise of keys at the door. She quickly got up and stood still. A grunt and a push and suddenly the door was open. A small man skinny man with greying hair and behind him was a fat women. Lily could tell he was drunk by the way he staggered in. "WHAT YOU STARING AT GIRL ?" Daniel screamed. "N n nothing" Lily stuttered. She knew she was going to get punished. Daniel wobbled over to her. "I DON'T KNOW WHY AVERY TOOK YOU IN YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T WANT YOU. ALL THEY LEFT WAS A NOTE SAYING YOUR NAME IS LILY. THEY LEFT YOU ON A PARK BENCH. YOU WERE SCREAMING FOR YOUR MOTHER BUT SHE NEVER CAME AND NEVER WILL" Daniel howled. Lily started to cry she scolded her self she should never show weakness but the painful truth stung. Daniel pushed her to the ground and started to kick her and punch her. She cried in pain. Daniel pulled her into a standing position and tried to take her old stained t-shirt of but was launched to the other side of the room. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH" Daniel growled. He picked him self off of the floor and staggered over to Lily. He once again grabbed her shirt but this time with caution. Lily hoped that the same thing would happen again but it didn't. He ripped the shirt of and discarded it on the floor. Lily attempted to cover her breast. He looked at her in disgust and pushed her to the floor or at again. He took off his belt and began to repeatedly strike her. She howled in pain.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" Lily screamed. Suddenly the door burst open. Lily could just make out the figures of two people one with red firery hair and the other with black. Then it all went dim

AN I know I am evil. Oops enjoy the cliffy xx


	4. Ginny and Harry to the rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 4 : Ginny and Harry to the rescue

- Potter Manor-

The clock struck 12. It was officially Lily's birthday. Harry and Ginny decided they would place a tracking charm on Lily, apperrate to the nearest place they knew because apperrating to a place you don't is very they would explain too Lily's Guardians who they were and if they were aloud too talk to Lily.

"Harry do the spell" Ginny said impatiently. Harry quickly muttered a spell. He closed his eyes after about 10 seconds all he could think about was 3 Park Row, Greenwich, London. Harry's eyes shot open.

"3 Park Row, Greenwich, London " Harry told her."apperrate at the at Greenwich then we will find it" Harry instructed. Harry still hated apperrating but it was the quickest way to get to Lily. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and they both apparrated to Greenwich. "Ginny summon a map of Greenwich" Harry called.

"Okay" Ginny looked around before drawing her wand."Accio Greenwich Map" Ginny cast. Suddenly a small map flew into Ginny's hand. She quickly scanned over the map. "Forward" instructed couldn't help but notice how beautiful his wife looked tonight. She was wearing flattering skinny jeans with a green flowery top which hugged her lovely noticed her husbands staring "Harry focus !" grinned Ginny.

"Sorry ,love" Harry looked at the street post and noticed that they were on Lily's house heart was never felt this scared but when he was facing Voldemort or as the boys liked to call him Moldewart! Ginny and Harry had dropped the boys off to Severus Snape. Harry had found out he was the bravest man he had ever met. Severus had survived the snake attack by using some simple healing spells while Hermione went to get Madam Pomfrey. He later told Harry how much he had loved his mother, he missed her and was sorry for the pain he had put Harry had him pardoned at the Ministry.

"Harry we're here" Ginny trembled. Harry opened the was about was knock when he heard a scream

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" A girl screamed.

Harry drew his wand. "Alohomora" Harry bellowed. The door flew open. On the floor he saw a toplessgirl with a man striking her read raw back with a belt. The girl seemed to had passed out .Ginny threw a very powerful stunner at the man and ran over to the red haired girl .A fat women waddled in who reminded Harry a lot of his Aunt Marge.

"Daniel what all this noi-" she was cut off with a stunner.

"Harry pick her up !" Ginny instructed. Harry took his jacket of and put it around her

" Floo to Hogsmeade" Harry flooed first with Lily in his arms. He was happy to see no one was out. Ginny appeared at his side. He and Ginny ran to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry .They finally reached the entrance. "Lemon Drops" Harry said clearly. It was the password to get into the castle. Harry and Ginny sprinted to the hospital wing.

"Poppy quickly help"Ginny screeched. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her chamber clearly annoyed that she was woken so early. She saw the girl in Potter's arms and said "Quickly put her on the bed" Poppy placed some diagnoses spells ob the young girl. She shook her head.

"Well, is she going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

AN : another Cliffy. You guys probably hate me :)


	5. Truths

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter (God that's getting annoying)

Nathy22, RioichiX3 and WiltedSoldier for reviewing ! You guys amazing.

Chapter 5 : Truths

"She will be fine dear" Madam Pomfrey assured the two worrying parents. Ginny let a sigh of relief. "but she does have four broken ribs , a cracked skull" Ginny gasped "a fractured wrist and multiple flesh wounds" Madam Pomfrey finished. Poppy Pomfrey was the school's matron. Harry had be healed by her many times, from things Quidditch to Voldemort. She was very strict but protective to her patients.

"Has she been s-s-sexaualy abused ?" Harry stuttered. Harry was going to kill that man but he wanted to know what he had done to his little girl.

"No I can assure you , I suppose I should tell you when Lily was born I placed a charm on her so that no one could rape her or hurt her in that way. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to offend you" Poppy explained. Harry got up and hugged the matron.

"Thank you, Thank you soooo much" Harry wailed.

"Mr Potter let go of me this instant" Poppy sputtered. Harry laughed and let her go. Harry was elated. Ginny got up and hugged Poppy and thanked her also "It was the least I could do" Poppy smiled."Now be quiet so I can treat my patient" Poppy urged. Ginny watched as Poppy waved her wand and she could she Lily's ribs fix. Ginny smiled knowing her little girl was finally in safe hands.

10 AM Next Morning

Harry woke to see his wife asleep next to him on her chair. Harry decided to get up to strech. He decided to read for abit. "Accio The Daily Prophet " Harry summoned. He had to wait five minutes before the news paper flew into his hand. He looked at the front page and he saw.

The Potter's daughter : Choices

We all heard about the Potter's missing daughter, how she was taken at two years old. We are all happy to hear the Potter's daughter is alive and raised by muggles. But will she want to go home ? What if she wants nothing to do with her birth parents ? We will try to find out as soon as possible.

Harry sighed the Prophet still was the most annoying paper. They never butted out but at least that horrid woman Rita Skeeter didn't write anymore thanks to Hermione. Harry continued to read.

"Where the hell am I ?" someone shouted. Harry put the paper down the booming voice turned out to be Lily's. Harry chuckled , she was definitely Ginny's daughter."Oh god am I dead ? Crap I am dead. I am going to haunt Daniel and Avery's asses. Can't believe he killed me!" she snapped.

"Lily you're not dead" harry told her. She looked at the blacked haired man with green eyes. Wait the eyes are mine Lily thought

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Harry Potter" Harry said matter - factly.

"How do you know my name ? " Lily asked. Noticing the red head for the first time the had the exact same shade as Lily's hair !

"Well as I did name you I should know it !" Harry exclaimed. Ginny opened her eyes.

"As I do recall it was a mutual agreement" Ginny pointed out.

"Well I thought o-" Harry was cut of.

"Wait, you named me, my eyes are the same as yours" Lily nodded towards Harry "and my hair is exactly the same as yours" she looked at Ginny. "That means your my my my "

"Parents" Harry and Ginny finished. Lily looked at them and fainted.

"Well ,that went well" Harry grimaced.

"What have you done to my patient ?" Poppy shrieked

AN Remember to review.


	6. Aunt Minnie, Dad and Mum

Disclaimer : Do I look like J. ?

Thanks for the review ! Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER, RioichiX3 ,Nathy22 and the guest. You guys made my day !

Chapter 6 : Aunt Minnie

"Sorry Poppy" Harry mumbled. Poppy gave him an evil glare. He knew that look if it was from Ginny he knew he would be sleeping on the sofa for at least a week.

"You will be !" Poppy scold. Ginny smiled smugly at her husband thinking she got out of the Matrons wrath. "That includes you Ginvera" The matron added. Ginny gulped . Lily started to opened her eyes.

"Oh god it wasn't a dream" Lily whispered. Lily looked at her parents and started to cry. "Sorry" She mumbled.

"Whatever for ?" Poppy asked.

"Crying" Lily told her. "Normal people cry, not freaks like me" Lily sniffed. Now Ginny and Poppy were crying. Harry was having a case of deja vu. He remembered when his uncle Vernon decided he didn't think Harry was allowed to live. Vernon beat harry too the point of him passing out. Vernon had killed Hedwig Harry's owl in front of him. He strangled the poor owl and was going to the same to Harry until Sirius Black , Harry's Godfather stopped him and hex him a lot. Sirius Black was a convicted for a crime of Killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew also of betraying Lily and James Potter ,his best friends and Harry's parents. Peter Pettigrew killed the muggles and betraying the Potters. Pettigrew had been hiding in his animagus form for 12 years. His animagus was a rat which matched his personality perfectly. Harry managed to stun Pettigrew when he was taken to Voldemort in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry wanted his godfather freed and Cedric's killer in Azkaban where Sirius had be imprisoned. After Sirius's name had been cleared he adopted Harry much to Albus Dumbledore disagreement. Vernon Dursley was put in Azkaban for 10 years but died after 5 years. He had lived with sirius for until his 7th year. After the war Harry lived in Potter Manor with Ron until Ginny and Hermione finished their last year. After Ginny finished school she moved in with him and Harry proposed on Halloween saying "I want to remember this day as the day the women I love agreed to marry me rather than the day my parents died. Will you Marry me ? " Harry asked. Ginny said yes.

"You aren't a freak" Harry growled. " Have you ever done something that you can't explain, that other kids don't do ?" Harry asked.

"Well, someone was making fun of my best friend and I made all the windows shatter" Lily explained. Harry smiled.

"Lily you're not a freak, you a witch" Harry grinned. "A very powerful one" he added.

"You must be joking !" Lily laughed. " So magic is real prove it!" she demanded.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry pointed the book on Lily's bedside table and it started to fly.

"Harry you can do hand magic ?" Poppy asked. Hand magic was very hard to do.

"Yes for a couple of years now" Harry told her. Lily looked amazed.

"Wait, Annabeth can do stuff like me" Lily told them" She we healed each other all the time !" Lily giggled.

"What's her name ?" Ginny asked . "And why did you need to heal each other ?" she added. Ginny couldn't believe her daughter had to live with those abusive muggles.

"Annabeth Morgana, she is like me her father hurts her" Lily cried. Ginny started tearing up yet another child being hurt. Suddenly the headmistress of Hogwarts ,Minerva Mcgonagall.

"Hello Harry , Ginny Poppy and let me guess Lily." Minerva smiled "But why are you here ? " she asked.

"Muggles" Harry simply said. The headmistress gasped.

"I am sorry child" Minerva sobbed. "I am Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall" she hiccupped.

"Nice to meet you Professor. Wait are you have we met before ? Aunt minnie? I used to dream about you and you two Mum and Dad " Lily laughed . The old women smiled. Her parents looked elated.

"You remember me , Call me what Minvera or Aunt minnie, but Professor in September" Minerva Laughed. She had already had a soft spot for Lily. Before she was taken she called her "Aunt minnie". Lily looked very confused.

"What is in September ?" Lily asked.

AN: It's my birthday tomorrow. Can you guys give me some birthday reviews ? also I am going to do at least two chapters a week from now on because of school starts in under 2 weeks :( I don't want to say I will do loads a week. Hope you all understand.


	7. Empathy

Disclaimer : Not mine :(

Chapter 7 :

Lily's POV

"Lily, because you are a witch you have to go to Hogwarts which teaches young Witches and Wizards how to use and control their magic" My father explained. "You are in Hogwarts right now" he added. I looked around to see cold stone walls but welcoming walls. I felt a strange tingling and warm feeling. I guess it was the magic around me . I embraced the feeling and looked at my parents and saw a pure white around them I looked closely at the colour around her parents. Was this normal ? My mother must of seen my confusion.

"What's wrong darling ?" my mother asked. I saw my father's concern expression which matched my mother's. The colour around them changed to a orange

"I can see your umm aura. It's orange is that normal ?" I asked in a whisper. My mother and father shared a confused expression.

"Oh my" it was Aunt Minnie who spoke causing Lily to jump. Lily looked at her her aura colour was a light yellow. My dad looked at her with a fearful looking in his emerald eyes. So I am a freak, they are going send me back to Daniel. I am trying to keep my tears from falling but it was no use I felt the flow of tears as they fell on my cheek.

"Are you going to send me back ?" I sobbed. "Please don't I'll try to stop I swear." I can't go back. I will stop being freak.

"What are you talking about ? we will never ever let you go again ever again" Harry told me and hugged me. Ginny nodded in agreement and got up and kissed my forehead. Both of their aura's turned a white again. I guess that meant love.

"Lily explain to be what you can see" a women with greying hair and a soft voice insisted. "By the way I am Madam Pomfrey." the women added. I explained about the colours and the warm feeling. She nodded throughout the explanation everyone else remained silent. After my explanation Madam Pomfrey looked at me with an unfamiliar look. "Well, you my dear are an empathy " Madam Pomfrey dad mother and Aunt Minnie gasped.

"Really they're so rare" Aunt Minnie answered. I was surprised by what she said.

"That's amazing lils" Dad praised. I liked my nickname 'lils'.

"Wow" mum gasped. I looked at them surprised by their praise I never felt so happy.

"So I can feel people's emotions but why couldn't I do it before ?" I asked. I have never seen anything like this before.

"Well, for you to unlock this gift you have to feel magic around you when you hit magical age of 11" she explained. Of cause it was my birthday yesterday I forgot. I can't believe I forgot it again.

"Lily you are really special but I don't want you to tell people about your power yet because people might try to exploit it" Dad told me. I understood why I couldn't tell.

"But you can tell the family" he added. I want to know about the time I missed like family.

"Can you tell me about the family please ?" I asked politely.

"Of cause you have three brothers called -" Dad started but I cut him off

"Al ,Jamie and Ted " I remembered them from my dreams. I loved dreaming because it was time I could be with my family when Avery and Daniel had me.

"Yes Albus James and Teddy" Mum smiled

"Yes they are going to be elated that you remember them !"Harry laughed."There is Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and their children Rose and Hugo, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and children Fred and Roxanne, Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope and children Molly and Lucy, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with child Victoire, Uncle Nev and Aunt Hannah ann children Josie, Abbe and Alice, then Nanny Molly and Grandad Arthur and Grandad Sirius and Grandma Eva and then Uncle Sev, and Aunt Minnie." Dad finished.

"Wow that's a big family!" I laughed. I like the having big family too make up the time I missed with them ! Dad's aura changed from a white to a a bright yellow but the white still lingered on the side lines.

"Yes a massive family !" Mum grinned. I like talking to Mum and Dad but I am getting restless in this bed.

"Daddy when can I leave here? I really want to meet everyone !"I asked excitedly.

"You really are like your dad he hated staying here too !" Aunt Minnie laughed. Aunt Minnie had pulled a chair so she could sit down. Daddy got up and went over to Madam Pomfrey. Daddy nodded and Madam Pomfrey continued doing paperwork. Daddy backed over to my bed and smiled.

"You can leave tonight" He smiled."Minerva could you check on the 1st years list for Annabeth Morgana and remove her from her home because her Muggle father is abusing her" Harry asked. Aunt Minnie gasped. I hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you Daddy" I cried. He was saving my best friend.

"Where should I place her after I retrieved her ?" Aunt Minnie asked. Daddy looked at me with a knowing glance.

"Potter Manor" Harry instructed. I hugged him even tighter. His aura had changed again to a pure white.


	8. Winky, Hogwarts, Potter, Brothers

isclaimer : Don't own it. (Do I have to do this every time ?)

Chapter 8: Winky, Hogwarts, Potter's and Brothers

Lily POV

"Well everything seems to be in order !" Madam Pomfrey " Just remember to take the nutritional potion" she ordered. I nodded in agreement. I can't wait to see my brothers again ! What if they didn't like me ?. I brushed of the thought It will be fine . "Ready lils ?" Dad asked. I nodded my head. He laughed his aura changed to a bright yellow again. I guess that means happiness. "Good !" Mum laughed. "Right Lily to get home we have to apparate. Since you aren't old enough to do it, you have to do 'Side Long Apparate' grab onto my arm and don't let go" she told me. I grasped her arm and held on tight. Mum's aura was a bright yellow but as lily looked closer she could she a deep red mixed with gold. What emotion is that ? "One, Two ,Three" she counted. She said and then I felt as if my whole body was trying to fit in a shoe box. After about ten seconds ,though it felt like ten months, the arrived in a room with a large fire and four sofas with portraits of what looked like it started with Victorian people and then the latest one look newest in them , I stared at them and I swear I saw the people move in the portraits. "Ah you must be Lily "One of portrait said. I gasped that portrait just talked ! "What ? How ?" I looked at my dad. He laughed and shook his head. "Magic makes the portraits talk" Dad chuckled. "Harold Potter at your services" The portrait said in a posh looked to be from the 18th century. Next to him was a lady with black hair and a pretty face.

"Hello, dear I am this morons wife Bella" Bella Harold put a mock scowl on his face. I laughed the couple squabble . Dad took my hand and pulled me away from the portraits until we got to the last one. The man in the portrait looked exactly like Dad maybe it was his brother but the women had the same green eyes as me and dad and we had the same tone of hair. So this must be his parents but why did they look so young ?

"Dad,Mum, this is Lily" Dad told the man and women in the portrait. Both the people in the portrait stared at me. I felt uncomfortable the staring eyes noticed.

"Sorry darling but you're a spitting image of me when I was your age" The women explained. "I am Lily Potter, your grandmother" Lily told me. Just as I thought but how much do I look her ? I could see we already looked alike.

"Hello I am James Potter, you're granddad" James told me. He really did look like dad !

"Nice to finally meet you both" greeted politely. They both smiled.

"Well you better go get a move on there are some people wanting to meet you." James laughed. I couldn't see their aura maybe you had to be alive to have one. Mum leaded the way so me and Dad followed.

"Dad where are we going ?" I asked. Dad's aura had changed to a light green. I think that signals nervousness. "Dad, why are you so nervous ?" I asked. His face registered the fact that he could never hide his emotions with her around. "Sorry, are you angry with me ?" I asked in quiet voice. I didn't want to upset him. I looked at him and studied his aura I could see the green washed over by white I could also she the faint colours of gold and red like in mum's aura.

"Lils you didn't make me angry, I am just nervous because you are going to meet the family now and what if you don't like them ?" My father admitted. I laughed he looked at me with a confused expression ."Dad calm down, I know will love them"I assured. Dad nodded and lead me to two big doors where mum was waiting for me. "Where are we ?" I asked.

"Potter Manor Ballroom Mum answered. I was confused why are we here ?"For your birthday ball" she added. I gasped. I only ever had a small birthday present from Annabeth but never birthday party or anything.

"But why ?" I choked.

"This is your third birthday with us, we want to make it really special" Mum told me.

"Who is in there ?" I asked regaining some of my courage.

"Family , friends and some work colleges" Dad told me. What would I wear ? I looked down and noticed I was wearing a pair of jeans with an old t-shirt I had no idea were these cloths had come from.

"The party starts in 2 hours , a house elf will help you get ready " Mum told me. What on earth was a house elf ? "Winky could you come here please ?" mum asked noting. Suddenly a small creature popped next to me, making me jump. I looked at the little creature it had massive bat ears , huge brown eye and a large nose she was wearing a little tunic. I remembered the little creature from my dreams. I would sit and play with her while my parents were busy.

"Winky I missed you!" I shrieked. The house elf looked at me with a huge smile on her small head.

"Winky, has missed you too little mistress" The little elf squeaked. I bent down and hugged her. She turned as red as my hair.

"Winky can you help Lily get ready for the ball please, while I get ready ?" Mum asked politely.

"Of course Mistress Ginny" Winky replied eagerly. Dad and Mum went to their room to get ready and left me in the capable hands of Winky. "Little Mistress please follow Winky to Little Mistress's room" I nodded and followed the little elf up magnificent stairs. We walked down long beautiful halls with lots of pictures of family, I think. We finally reached our destination after about 5 minutes. "This is Little Mistress room" Winky informed me and opened the doors. I gasped it's massive. The walls were painted a cream colour, with light pink curtains which draped over a huge glass window, a huge four poster bed with white wood and a lion carved on the headboard, the bedside table had a beautiful lamp on it , the dressing table matched the bed wood and the chair had a lion on it. I looked around and noticed the lamp had a eagle painting on it, the desk had a snake drawing on it also the warbrobe had a snake on it, the wall phone had a badger drawing on the wall next to the phone."Does Little Mistress like it ?" Winky asked. I simply smiled and nodded as I didn't trust myself to speak. At Avery and Daniel's all I had was a tiny room and a old and springy mattress . I looked at Winky and tried to find her aura after a couple of seconds I found it. It was a light yellow which meant happiness and I could see white around it."You are a very special girl Little Mistress , you are the first empathy since Gordric Gryffindor, most think Helga Hufflepuff should of been an empathy because of her kindness but empties are brave to understand people's feelings but you also have too be clever like Rowena Ravenclaw but also cunning like salazar slytherin to invade people's feeling but kind to nature people and understand. That silly hat is going to have trouble sorting Little Mistress " Winky told me. I was shocked how could I be special ? I was just a normal witch.

"What are the houses ?" I asked.

"Winky , will tell Little Mistress when she sits down by the dressing table" Winky told me. I quickly walked over to the white dressing table and sat down on the white lion chair. I was facing the mirror. My hair was a mess was knotted and in need of a wash. I looked over my shoulder and saw Winky up to my head height.

"How are you doing that ?" I asked.

"Magic" she simple replied and started massaging a cream into my hair. I was going to ask what she was doing but I didn't want to insult the elf by me not putting my trust in her."Winky, will tell you about hogwarts, the houses are Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the ready mind, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning" She explained. "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, Master James ,Master Al and Master Teddy are and were in Gryffindor." She told me. I gulped. What if I wasn't in Gryffindor ? Would they send me back ?. Winky saw my distress."They all love you and will never send you back Little Mistress" she assured me. She could tell exactly what I was thinking. While she was talking, what ever she put in my hair worked. It looked clean shiny and wavy.

"How long until term starts ?" I asked. I wanted to know how much time I had left with my parents.

"Three weeks Little Mistress" she answers. I get three weeks with my family. That's okay I guess. "Winky, is done with Little Mistress's hair now for the dress" she squeaked. She fell back to the ground and grabbed my hand and lead me towards the wardrobe. She opened it to show the most beautiful clothes I had ever seen. Winky pulled out a green dress that matched my eyes. The dress looked magical it was green with a gold lace around the waist and then straight down to the bottom of the dress, the sleeves on the dress were the same colour with a golden ring of material around each sleeve and in the middle of the dress there was a golden lion brooch with two silver swords it was beautiful.

"What's the brooch for ?" I asked. Winky smiled.

"It's the Potter Family Crest, the Potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw" Winky told m. I gasped I was descendant of two Hogwarts founders !

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Little Mistress we only have an hour so put on the dress" Winky instructed me. I started changing. There were no bruises on my body and my scars were faded.

"My scars are faded" I cried in joy. No longer would I be made fun of.

"Why did Little Mistress have scars ?" Winky asked in a dark voice not her soft high voice. Damn,I could trust Winky.

"Well the people I was with be for hurt me" I whispers to Winky. She suddenly went all red and started hitting her head on the floor. "Winky stop, stop please" I sobbed. She stopped in an instant.

"I am sorry Little Mistress, Winky should of helped you" she sobbed.

"No Winky you could do nothing no one could" I told her. She hugged my thighs. She let go after a while and stopped sobbing.

"Sorry Little Mistress" she told me.

"It's okay but don't do that again and call me Lily" I told her. I continued to change. After I put on the dress I looked in the mirror. The dress hugged my developing figure. I felt pretty for once in my life I felt beautiful. There was a knock on the door. Winky walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was two boys not much older than me. I instantly recognized them " Jamie, Al" I cried. I picked up my dress and ran to them giving both of them a hug.

Please review ! xx

Sorry about not updating like normal but this week has been mental !


	9. Rose Black

Disclaimer : I don't own it.(Can someone tell me if I have to do this every time ?)

Last chapter was quite big but I don't know If I will be able to write that much every time but I'm sure reviews will motivate me !

Chapter 9 : Rose Black

"Lily... Can't...Breathe" Albus choked. I laughed and let them go.

"Sorry" I blushed. I looked at them they both looked like mini dad's except they both had mum warm brown eyes. I looked at their aura and they both were glowing yellow with a furious scarlet and gold around the edges but Albus had a hint of green there to."Boys what does red and gold mean to you ?" I asked. They both looked surprised.

"Gryffindor" They both said in union. Oh that made sense ! Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor too.

"Thanks" I told them. They nodded.

"You look beautiful Lils" James grinned.

"Thank you not to bad yourself look all posh in your tux" I giggled. They were both wearing black identical tuxedos.

"How have you been ?" Albus asked. Oh god what do I say ?

"Umm, fine" I lied. I hated lying,it didn't come natural to me. Both the boys exchanged grim looks.

"We know Lils" James admitted."We are so sorry" he added. Albus nodded.

"Don't worry about it" I told them firmly hoping they wouldn't bring it up again. They seemed to get the message. "So anything I need to know about tonight ?" I asked.

"Well, this is a tradition of the Potter family. When a child turns eleven they have a ball to mark coming of age" Albus answered. I nodded. "It's very posh usually, a lot of people attend, like at mine and James' the minister of Magic came" he added.

"Who?" I asked. I had never heard of the Minister of Magic.

"Umm, like the muggle Prime Minister, I think" James describe.

"Ohhh, Dad just said that there would only be a few people" I commented.

"That's what he said to me"

"Me too" Albus laughed. I grimaced. What if I embarrass dad and mum ?

"How should I act ? I have never done something like this before " I admitted. "Oh and come in" I told them. We all walked into my room and sat on my humongous bed.

"Be polite and accept gifts gracefully" James advised.

"And if someone compliments you compliment back" Albus added. I nodded.

"And try not to slip like Al did" James snickered. Albus hit James rather hard on the arm. "Ow" James cried and started rubbing his arm.

"What year are you to in ?" I asked.

"I'm in second" Al told me.

"And I'm in third"

"I hope i'm in Gryffindor" I sighed. I really want to be in there.

"I bet you will be !" Albus insisted.

"No definitely Slytherin !" James laughed. This time I it him and the back of the head."Ow" he cried again.

"Little Mistress, her Anna is here"Winky popped out of nowhere. I practically leaped off the bed, and ran down stairs. Once I made it downstairs I saw a very confused looking Annabeth.

"Anna" I screamed and ran over to hug her. She hugged me tightly. I was amazed that I didn't trip over my dress.

"Lily I missed you" she sobbed. I started to cry and pulled away from her. I wipped away my tears and she did the same."You look beautiful"

"Thank you, you look so much better from the last time I saw you" I acknowledged.

"Madam Pomfrey" She said simply. "When Professor Mcgonagall came and got me my parents didn't care he told me that I was adopted anyway" she cried. i can't believe her parents what horrid people !

"Don't worry it will be fine" I assured her "Oh by the way this is Albus and James my brothers and this is Annabeth my best friend , she's a witch too" I introduced. I noticed Anna aura change from a dark brown to a light pink as soon as she saw James and James' aura changed into the same colour. I grinned ,Al noticed and shot me questionable eyes ,"Tell you later" I mouthed. He grinned back. James and Anna still hadn't stopped staring at each other. Ann was a had straight black hair which reached down to her waist, she was a petite girl with blue eyes and full lips every boy fancied her until the other girls told them of her scars. "Come on Anna lets get you ready we only have half an hour." I called. She followed me back to my room.

"It's massive Lily" she laughed. She gasped when she saw Winky but I quickly explained what Winky was. I sat her down so Wiky could do her hair while I picked out a dress. I grinned when I found a red dress with gold lace on around the to to make a corset this would make James drop dead ! She'd be his Gryffindor princess !

I laid the dress on the bed. Winky was done with her hair. She made her hair flow and shine it looked beautiful. Anna slipped on the dress and I could she that her scars were less visible. After she was done we only had ten minutes 'til the ball started.

" Little Mistress Winky has have something for you" She told me. She pointed at my hair and I knelt down and she put a clip in my hair. I thanked her and got up and looked in the mirror. Winky had put a clip with a Lion and a eagle on it.

"It belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw it was given to her by Godric Gryffindor Little Mistress"WInky told me. I gasped. It was truly beautiful. I hugged her again. There was a knock on the door. I answered was Al and James.

"We have come to escort the ladies down to the ball" James told me. They both held their arms out. I quickly grabbed Al's and we both watched James gasp as he saw Anna. I saw Anna blush and both their auras changed pink again. They lead us downstairs to the closed ballroom doors and we met Mum and Dad. Mum was wearing a beautiful silver dress and dad was wearing a black tux.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth" Mum greeted.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter" Anna greeted politely.

"Call me Harry " Dad told her

"And call me Ginny" mum added. She nodded.

"Right One , two three" My Dad counted and then opened the door to reveal a beautiful ballroom with people socializing. Al was right there was a lot of people. I recognised some people, like a man with black hair and grey eyes. There was a lot of auras to deal with it was quite overwhelming. I gripped tighter to Albus. There was a lot of gasps from older guests and some were muttering "Lily" or "She is the same". I was confused. My Dad went up on the stage. "I would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate my daughters birthday and being reunited with her once more. To Lily" he toasted. Every on lifted their glass and said "To Lily" I blushed. "Well let's get started then" dad chuckled. He got down from the stage and everyone continued their conversations. The man with black hair came towards me.

"Hello Lils I missed you. You probably have no idea who I am" He chuckled. The memories came back to me. I remember him playing with me and I would giggle when he turned unto a .. dog.

"Paddy" I whispered. His aura changed to a blinding yellow I could see he was in Gryffindor. "You remember me !"He laughed and hugged me. "Do you want to see Padfoot?" He asked. Before I could answer he turned unto a big black dog ! I laughed and stroked his head. I could see grey hairs around his ears.

"You got old" I chuckled. He growled playfully. James ,Anna and Al came over.

"Hello Padfoot" James greeted. Al started to stroke him.

"Sirius Orion Black change back now" A woman shrieked. She had dark brown hair and looked younger than Sirius she was wearing a lilac dress. Padfoot yelped and turned back into Paddy. Anna who hadn't seen him turn in the first place jumped and was going to fall over if James didn't catch her. Paddy's aura changed to a to a dark blue, means scared. I laughed. The woman's aura was a bright yellow and a hint of orange. "Sorry , darling didn't mean to scare you" she chuckled. Paddy put on a mock frown. "Hello Lily I am Eva this old mans wife" she introduced.

"Hello nice too meet you" I greeted.

"Doesn't she look like Lily when she was younger ?" Sirius asked his wife. She mumbled her agreement.

"You knew my grandmother ?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was your Grandad's best friend, he was obsessed with your Grandmother" He chuckled. His aura changed to a dark brown which I worked out was sad.

"What happened to them ?" I asked in quiet voice.

"That's for your Dad to tell you" He told me firmly. I nodded. I saw a young man who looked about 20 I remembered his red hair and he was quite tall.

"Teddy " I squealed. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Lils you remember me" he mumbled and hugged me tighter. The over guest must of heard my outburst and started to clap. I blushed and pulled away from him. His aura was a pure white with red and gold on the side lines. I missed him so much.

"I missed you" I whispered. He mumbled his agreement. A red haired man and a bushy haired brunette walked over to us. I remembered them them man was Uncle Ron and the women was Auntie 'Mione. I couldn't remember the two children behind them.

"Hi lily we ar-" I cut her off.

"Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron" I finished

"See told you she would remember us" Uncle Ron said smugly.

"Shut up Ronald" Aunt Mione snapped. I laughed at the bickering couple. I saw Aunt Minnie walking towards us. I noticed Anna, James and Al were at my side. She walked over to us.

"Aunt Minnie" James and Al cried. We all hugged her even Anna.

"Hello children, Lily , Anna I have your letters" She told us. She gave us both our letters. I looked at it. The envelope had the hogwarts crest on it.

**Lily Potter, Potter Manor Ballroom **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall **

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 10th of August .**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Sirius Black **

**Deputy Headmaster **

**The second page with requirements says:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

** sets of plain work robes (black)**

** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **

**by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Wow" was all I could say was really going to Hogwarts. Anna looked at me we both started laughing for no reason.

"We're going to Hogwarts" she laughed. We hugged and the boys hugged us too.

"Hope you're in Gryffindor!" James bellowed. I laughed even more. Our parents came over to the laughing foursome.

"Got your letter then girls" Dad chuckled. We both nodded happily. He pulled us in a bear hug. "Annabeth when was your birthday ?" Dad asked.

"It was on the first of August" she told him. I saw Paddy tense for some reason and his aura changed to a blinding yellow but also a hint of brown around the edges.

"Did you get a letter like this ?" Dad asked.

"Yes but it was addressed to 'Rose Black' "

"Letters don't get it wrong" Paddy said.

**Cliffy !**


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter (Last time writing disclaimer)

Chapter 10: Scorpius Malfoy

"What?" Anna shrieked. Everyone at the ball looked towards the screeching girl.

"Lets take this into my study" My dad suggested. Everyone nodded. I grabbed Anna's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She looked at me I could she the resemblance between Paddy and her, they both had the same colour hair and the same eyes, they both old eyes that they had experienced something disturbing. Her aura was an angry black but also had dark brown around the edges. I felt sorry for Paddy and Eva they were going to have to deal with Anna's temper ! We made out of the ballroom into Dad's study. It was filled with books, there was a large sofa and desk with an arm chair. In total there was me, Anna, James, Albus, Dad, Mum, Paddy, Eva Teddy and then Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron.

"Anna listen, we are your parents" Paddy indicated to himself and Eva. " We are so sor-" He started.

"For what, daddy? Leaving me with them vile people for 11 years?" Anna spat. "Leaving me get beat or belted. I have scars all over my body, but Madam Pomfrey healed me. You know she was the first one too care if I lived or died apart from Lily " she screamed. About twenty books hovered in the air above her as if waiting to strike. I decided to take matters in to my own hands.

"Anna you will not hurt him, you will put those books back NOW," I screamed. I felt wind blowing through my hair. I pushed the wind toward the books and they were put back in place. Paddy sighed in relief while Anna glared.

"Whose side are you on?" Anna spat.

"No ones but I am not going to let you hurt someone, you might regret it" I told her.

"Thank you," she said emotionless. She glared towards Paddy and Eva but kept her cool. "Now you have 5 minutes to tell me why you left me!" She told Eva and Paddy.

"Well, when you were born Death Eaters were still after me and your mother s-" he began but was interrupted.

"What are Death Eaters and why were they after you?" Anna asked.

"We helped bring down their master, an evil wizard called Voldemort and anyway they were still after us and I was still umm distraught after my best friend died in the war" he said sadly with a tear escaping. Anna nodded.

"But why didn't you check on me?" Anna said softly.

"The people we left to care for you said that you didn't want to see us but they did send pictures of you every 2 months" Eva told her.

"We paid them bastards to look after you when we were basically paying for you to get abused" he growled." Please forgive us Rose umm I mean Annabeth"

"I forgive you and I am sorry I got angry" Anna apologised.

"Its fine, you had every right to get angry," Eva told her. Anna went over to hug them they had a family hug. All their auras changed to a bright white.

"Right we'll leave you too catch up" I told them and started ushering people out of the room. When we were all out the questions started.

"Why didn't you tell us she was abused?" Aunt Mione asked.

"How are you so powerful?" Teddy asked.

"What happened to you?" Uncle Ron asked

"Right first of all, I told my parents about Anna, second what makes you think I am powerful? And thirdly I will tell you when I feel the time is right." I finished everyone just stared at me.

"Well, to answer your question, it is almost impossible to stop accidental magic" Dad told me. I gasped. All of their auras changed to a purple. I sensed that meant curiosity.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Lets get back to the ball" James said. We all nodded in agreement and walked back to the ball. Everyone at the ball looked at us when we walked back in.

"Just a family matter, please continue" Dad told them. Most seemed satisfied with that explanation. I had still had people too meet. I walked around with James and Al. We stopped and talked to some people. Most of them worked with dad and Uncle Ron.

"Hello Lily, I am kingsley shacklebolt, the minister of magic" He introduced himself.

"Hello sir, It is an honour to have you here" I smiled. His aura was a yellow with a light green around it but I could see blue around it too. I wondered why he was so nervous.

"Why thank you and call me Shacklebolt I have enough of sir the office" he laughed. I smiled back sweetly.

"Well if you excuse me Shacklebolt I need to greet other guests" I told him. He nodded and me and James went to meet a couple.

"Hey, Uncle nev" James greeted. The man had soft features but then aura was a yellow, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Hey, James. Lily its lovely to see you again" He greeted back. There was a little cough behind him."Oh and this is Josie, she is going into 1st year with you" He informed me.

"Hi Josie" I said. I watched too small girls aura turn to a silver,this must mean shy.

"Hi Lily" she said in a quiet voice. She was wearing a beautiful flowing blue dress with her blond hair flowing. Albus walked up to me , James and Josie.

"Hey Josie" Albus hugged her and blushed after he realized what he had done. I love this I could plainly see who liked who by simply looking at their aura but the only the problem that the colour red meant anger but also romantic love, but pink meant attraction. Albus' aura pink looked like it was new like James' but Josie's looked old like she had liked him for awhile.

"Me and James are going to greet other guests" I told Albus and Josie. They both nodded.

"Lils I don't wa-" He started until I gave him the look. He gulped and followed me to see the other guests. We said hello to a few other people. Then I saw a man with straight blonde hair and was wearing black and silver robes. Next to him was a woman with black hair and was wearing a silver dress to match the man's robes I guess they are looked about Dads age.

"Who are they ?" I asked James nodding towards the couple .

"The Malfoys" James said stiffly. His aura changed to a light red. I could tell he was angry. I skimmed around the room until I saw a boy with blonde messy hair with beautiful grey eyes."Thats scorpius their son, he is in Slytherin a nasty little bugger, in Al's year" he spat. I flinched how could someone this beautiful be mean ? I tried to look for his aura but nothing I searched but nothing. God this was so frustrating.I stared at him until he noticed and then he stared back looking over me until he saw James at my side then he just smirked smugly at him. He strutted over to us.

"Hello, Potter who is this ? A Weasley right ?"he grinned. I tried to look for his aura again still nothing.

"No Potter actually" I told him. He looked surprised but then intrigued. He seemed to relax more.

"Oh so you're the one they lost. I'm sorry I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my parents" He whispered. My heart started pumping faster.

"Th -thank you" I choked. He smiled sweetly.

"You've changed" James stated. I couldn't believe how rude he was being .

"James, how about you use your brain before you talk ?" I hissed. James winced and Scorpius laughed.

"No it's quite alright you see I had some home truths other the summer and I realised what a spoilt brat I was being" He explained. I nodded, James seemed to be pretending to be goldfish.

"Flies James, flies" I spat. He jumped and shut his giant mouth.

"Maybe you will be in slytherin !" Scorpius grinned.

"We will have to see. Oh by the way I'm Lily" I said.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he said back. He held out his hand and we both shook. I smiled.

"So what house are you i ?" I asked.

"Slytherin the best house at Hogwarts" He roared.

"You wish" James laughed. I laughed happily too see them both getting on. I never felt this happy and it was all because of Scorpius Malfoy.

AN: Hi guys soooooo sorry about not updating for a while. I was suffering with a terrible case of the dreaded Writers block ! I also started school this week ! So hectic ! One of my friends read this and said I write advanced for my age just wondering how old you guys think I am ? Inbox me !

Please review ! Sorry if this was confusing.

Louise


	11. ADOPTION

Hey guys, I am putting this story up for adoption because I really can't think of anything and I reallly thik someother people can do better than me with it. Sorry guys xxxx


End file.
